


Accidents

by merripestin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accident Challenge Drabbles:</p><p>Accident? Accident? ACCIDENT?<br/>But She Meant to Do It<br/>In Need of Rolled Up Newspaper<br/>Never Blame on Malice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident? Accident? ACCIDENT?

"Tripping over a stone is an accident. Returning a library book late is an accident. Leaving the milk out is an accident. The creation of the Gamma-3 Flu virus was an accident. The lack of reverse thrusters on the Type-4 Cantravian Cruiser was an accident. Albert Einstein's hairstyle was an accident. This, my girl, was deliberate and malicious sabotage! I can't go to the coronation like this!"

"Now come on, Doctor. I think you look nice." Privately, Peri wondered how much bleach the royal laundry had used up turning the Doctor's usual nightmarish ensemble into an ice cream suit.


	2. But She Meant to Do It

It explained everything: tripping over her own feet, blowing a chunk out of her dresser, turning into such a tosser whenever Tobey O'Hara talked to her, forgetting her French homework, ruining her new tape deck by getting mad and kicking it.

It even explained having to get up to pee just in time to overhear Audrey groaning into the phone about Dad and getting married and all of it.

Hard to avoid accidents when you were one.

Next time Ace caused an explosion in her bedroom, she ruined the comforter and burned her hands, but she meant to do it.

 

 


	3. In Need of Rolled Up Newspaper

"Now, really, K9. This has to stop."

"Apologies, Mistress. This unit is not equipped with the facility for self-maintenance. I was unable to repair the leak."

"A leak would explain the carpet, K9. But you'd have to spray to ruin Biroc's trousers that way."

"A servo may be malfunctioning, Mistress."

"He says you barked at him."

"Verbal subroutines may need modification."

"Do you expect me to believe all that?"

"This unit is not programmed for falsehood, Mistress."

"You're not programmed to chase Tharils up trees, either. I suppose that was another malfunction?"

"No, Mistress. That was recreation."

"Bad dog, K9."


	4. Never Blame on Malice

There was a little dried blood in the Doctor's fringe where he'd cut his forehead falling against the console.

Turlough warmed the pot, spooned tea , poured hot water, arranged the biscuits.

The wire had been tangled around the component the Doctor had wanted, and the component had been stuck, needed a tug. That was all. He hadn't even known what the wire was. Still didn't, except that it connected to the inertial dampers.

As he put the tray down a little tea spilled over the biscuits. "Sorry."

The Doctor touched his sleeve. "No harm done."

But Tegan still glared mistrustfully.


End file.
